The Tastebuds Of Children are Surprising
by Rubber Bonsai
Summary: Short Story about Kookie serving hot chocolate with her own 'little' touch to everyone else :P Characters are basically from the HDF chatroom but you knew that already didn't you :P  if you didn't you shouldn't read this cuz you won't get eet 8DD


BWAHAHAHAHA more garbage

Man I need to find better things to do when I'm bored..

AND DAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU WORK, TAB BUTTON, WHYYYYYY. only on FFnet though. Why can't we use tab on FFnet D': POR QUE? POR FAVOR EL TAB BUTTON! P:

* * *

"It's Done!" A Cheery voice resounded across the HQ hallway that connected the kitchen to the living room.  
A group of people sat on the floor surrounding a coffee table. Everyone was wrapped up in a blanket since it was so cold.  
"OK, Kookie!.." Haibara called out, trying to put out an equally cheerful response, even though she had a skeptical look on her face, as did Tony. Ayumi-Chan sat there spacing out while looking at the frost that had collected in the windows. It was hard to see her since her visibility kept on flickering in and out of existence. Misa carried on excitedly about something that no one really understood while repeating the words she was saying many times. (Haibara thought she did that just to be annoying.)  
Clanging came from outside the door. Kookie came waltzing in with a smug expression on her carried a tray with various novelty mugs that reacted to the cold room by giving off a small puff.  
I made hot chocolate! She said with pride. Haibara relaxed. There is no way she could mess up on hot chocolate.  
Kookie continued.

"I call it Double Kookie Hot Banana Split Chocolate Surprise!" Tony face-palmed, but Kookie ignored him and placed the tray down on the table for all to behold.  
The spectacular name indeed fitted the item. It was hot chocolate, with a banana cut length wised and put on the inside of the cups. There was a whipped cream ice-burgs with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and peanuts floating on the top of each mug. It was surprising all right.  
"I even put in some instant coffee, to make it more flavorful."

"Alright!" Misa exclaimed. She grabbed the mug that had Tigger's tail as a handle and took one big gulp. She spurted it out, and all over Ayumi-Chan. After a moments thought Misa yelled,

"OWWW! I burned mah tongue!" Ayumi-Chan, who was now covered in Double Kookie Hot Banana Split Chocolate Surprise excused herself to clean up, and Misa followed in order to find some burnt tongue medicine. But they didn't pass up the chance to give a thumbs up sign to Tony and Haibara when Kookie wasn't looking.  
_Those sly little.._  
'Well that was unfortunate.." Kookie said. Then she looked up at Tony and Haibara.  
"So you wanna try my Double Kookie Hot Banana Split Chocolate Surprise?"

"Uhm.." Tony continued. "Better not.. I'm allergic to nuts."

Oh D: OOPS. is it ok to be in the room?" Kookie asked.  
"Better safe then sorry, I ll be back later when everything is put away." Tony then got up and slinked out of the living room. Kookie looked at Haibara, and gave a big smile.  
_Oh boy..._  
Haibara wearily grasped the mug. She lifted it closer to her slowly, unwilling to drink the hot chocolate mutation. Then her phone rang. Relieved to be saved from drinking, even if it s just temporarily, she reached for her phone and answered.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hey, it s Tony. Tell Kookie that you gotta go."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Tell Kookie that you gotta go, I m bailing you out from drinking the Double Kookie Hot Banana Split Chocolate Surprise ."_

_"OH! Ok."_ She hung up.  
Hey Kookie, something real important came up and I gotta run. I ll likely be back soon, so go ahead and finish off my drink, kay? and Haibara ran off.

Kookie blinked.

_Finish it off? There are still four that hasn't been touched.. and I am the only one there... OH WELL. _

Kookie grabbed her own personalized mug that was orange with a cookie decor on it and started to drink it.  
and continued..  
and continued...  
and continued...

and continued until the last drink was finished off, and coincidentally everyone came back almost as soon as that happened. She gave a satasfied grin at everyone as she clapped her hands for attention.  
"Good, now that everyone is back, I ll go make some more!"

* * *

there you have it ANOTHER WEIRD SHORT STORY i really should continue with the mainstream plot but...I REALLLLLY am too lazy ;)

_But you weren't too lazy to write this..._

**NOBODY ASKED YOU!**

_:'[ no need to yell_**  
**


End file.
